


Perfect turquoise

by jimmy shive-overly (jimmyisinflames)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Old Fanfic, Ten Years Later, Translation, matsuhana are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyisinflames/pseuds/jimmy%20shive-overly
Summary: Oikawa meets Ushijima ten years later. Oh no.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Perfect turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> It's a translation from Russian of my old fic. Sorry for my English, it's my first ru to eng translation ever (i tried my best).
> 
> It's considered an AU i guess, as it was written in 2018 long before the ending of the manga. It also has all the 2018 fanon and outdated jokes as a result. But the carrots never fail to amuse me.

10:37 a.m. **Shittykawa** :

i had sex with ushiwaka

10:39 a.m. **Iwa-chan** :

Don't message me anymore.

10:39 a.m. **Shittykawa** :

iwachan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

what am I gonna do now??????????

10:40 a.m. **Iwa-chan** :

Try using your brain instead of your ass next time.

10:40 a.m. **Shittykawa** :

siht iwachan you are not helping!!!!!!!!!

iwachan??????????

Oikawa shuddered at a rustle behind him as Ushijima crawled to the edge of the bed to hug him from behind, resting his forehead on Oikawa's lower back.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice hoarse and sleepy. Oikawa sighed and turned to him.

With his head covered with a blanket, Ushijima looked like he was wearing a babushka or a really weird veil. Oikawa pulled the blanket off him and hesitated before gently ruffling his hair.

“Good morning.”

Ushijima bowed his head at the touch as Oikawa stroke him again.

“Will you stay for breakfast?”

“I promised to meet the guys this afternoon, so I have to go.”

“Can I go with you?”

“Um… yeah. Yes. I guess?”

The phone vibrated fiercely in Oikawa's hand. It must’ve been Iwa-chan describing in the slightest details what an idiot Oikawa is. Oikawa could do that himself though, with Iwa-chan's grumpy voice always in his head ready to scold him. So convenient.

He met Ushiwaka at work. Oikawa really loved his job, so he did not expect the trap. Country-famous volleyball player Ushijima Wakatoshi was to become the face of their new collection next year. _What the hell_ , Oikawa thought as they were introduced to each other. Ushiwaka. Alive. Right here. In front of him. _Whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell_.

“Why didn't you go model for advertising volleyball uniform or some stupid jogging suits?” Oikawa blurted out instead of a proper greeting.

He had to admit feeling the frightened looks of the rest of the team on them at this moment gave him pleasure. 

“I'm glad to see you,” Ushijima only said, and bowed.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, that damn Ushiwaka has changed a lot in more than ten years, having managed to remain himself at the same time. He looked much more mature, 

the look in his eyes still full of determination, but a strange weariness was in these eyes, too. Barely noticeable, but Oikawa saw it. 

It was not that he did not follow Ushijima's career at all. It was hard not to follow it when this shining volleyball star was shouted about constantly on TV and on the radio and on the internet. It's just that at some point, Oikawa stopped caring that much, and now Ushiwaka was standing in front of him again, as calm and stubborn as he was back in high school. Oikawa realized he was scared. It came to him that what if, just maybe, he, himself, had not changed at all. And the most frightening thing was that Ushiwaka would somehow notice this.

“So you’ve met before?” his manager finally intervened.

There was no choice, and the best thing they could do was to get down to business as soon as possible.

After they were done with the contract, Oikawa hurriedly headed to his office with a pile of folders in his hands. Ushijima caught up with him in the hall.

“Let's have some coffee?”

“I don’t drink coffee,” Oikawa lied.

“Let’s have dinner, then?”

“I don’t eat.”

Ushijima looked confused, just for a second, but it was enough for Oikawa’s rejoice. He stopped abruptly, and Ushijima braked awkwardly next to him.

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you following me?”

“We haven't seen each other since high school, and…”

“You missed me?”

Ushijima frowned in bewilderment, as if taken by surprise. What the hell am I saying? Oikawa thought.

“You're mad at me,” Ushijima finally said.

“No,” Oikawa grimaced. "What? Oh God, no. I have nothing to be mad about. I don't care at all."

“Then have dinner with me."

Oikawa fell silent, unable to argue. Ushijima sounded like he was making the most reasonable and obvious argument in the world. Telling him it doesn't work like that was the same as telling a child that Santa Claus doesn't exist.

"It doesn't work like that,'' Oikawa sighed, and before the genuine bewilderment on Ushijima's face infuriated him again, he added:

"But you won't give up, right? I finish at nine. Or at ten, I don't know for sure. Maybe at seven."

"I'll send a car for you."

"A car?"

"A car. Come to my place. I'll be waiting for you."

Oikawa thought about it for the rest of the day. What should he do now? What are they going to talk about? What can you even talk about with Ushiwaka? Has he changed much? What is he thinking now and why is he trying... what is he trying to do? Get along with Oikawa? Doesn't he have anyone else to dine with and spend his time with? What if they start talking about volleyball, high school, Shiratorizawa, or even some Kageyama Tobio? Oikawa was horrified at the very thought of facing it again. He hadn't thought about it for so long. Finally stopped feeling angry or regretful. Just for Ushiwaka to come back after all these years with these speeches about Shiratorizawa and missed opportunities? For Ushiwaka to send a car that would take Oikawa to an elite area where only national players live?

4:57 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

iwachan my brain is just boiling I don't want it I can't ??? why did I agree ?????

5:01 p.m. **Iwa-chan** :

(There is nothing to be boiling there)

So give it up, Oikawa.

5:02 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

(mean iwachan)

I tried !!!!!!!!

he invited me to his place!!!! like, his HOME!!!?

I don't know, I probably just won't go and that's it

and we'll forget about that and he'll finally fcuk off 

iwachan i hate ushiwaka 

I've always hated him

he's stubborn and nasty

how can he just come out of nowhere and turn everything over like this ????

I haaateeee himmmm

5:59 p.m. **Shittykawa** : 

iwachan say something

6:18 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

IWACHAN !!!!!!

A car really came for him. Ushijima's personal driver was a short elderly man, but at least he wasn't driving a limousine or something like that. All the way to the destination Oikawa looked out the window biting his lips nervously.

6:43 p.m. **Iwa-chan** :

Maybe it won't turn out so badly.

6:43 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

maybe things won't be so bad after all

6:43 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

ahaha

6:44 p.m. **Iwa-chan** :

No. No chance. It's Ushiwaka we're talking about.

6:44 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

although it's about ushiwaka so it will be a complete failure

6:44 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

AAAAAAaAaaaaaaaaaa

“Thank you for coming,” Ushijima greeted him at the doorway. He didn't sound very happy, as always. He was wearing some worn out stretched sweater and looked very homely. Oikawa could even say "cozy" if not for this stern expression on his face. "I don't like restaurants. A lot of unwanted attention."

Oikawa almost made a sneering remark about the hard life of a celebrity, but for some reason he restrained himself.

"I hope we order pizza," he shrugged as he put his coat on a hanger and walked past Ushijima into the living room. "Wow."

A huge pizza had already been set in front of the sofa on the coffee table. Oikawa froze in the doorway.

“Make yourself at home,” Ushijima said. "The bathroom is to the right along the corridor."

Ushijima's apartment turned out to be small. Or, rather, it was just the right size, but with how much money Ushijima supposedly had, Oikawa expected something much more luxurious. There were no fancy frills, no ten bathrooms, no pool in the basement. Pizza and TV instead of a dinner at a restaurant. Oikawa suddenly felt at ease. Ushiwaka was always Ushiwaka, just appearing from a different, modest and cozy side now. In fact, they were already adults. It was no use remembering old grudges or some damn Shiratorizawa.

"I thought you lived in a huge mansion and rode a limousine", Oikawa climbed up onto the sofa and took one of the pillows. 

Ushijima smiled slightly. It turned out he even knew how to smile. The evening was full of discoveries.

"I think that would be superfluous," Ushijima got serious instantly and sat down on the opposite edge of the sofa. "We can watch a movie or a game. You are still fond of volleyball". Oikawa felt an obvious dissonance from this phrase: it was definitely supposed to be interrogative, but for some reason sounded like a statement full of confidence.

“Hmm,” Oikawa drawled. "How do you know? I want a movie."

Ushijima took the remote control and started to mindfully flip through the movies on the huge flat screen.

“I just know,” he said. "In this, we are the same."

"Pfft, we are not the same! Like, at all!" Oikawa laughed.

"You think so?"

"Yes!" Oikawa gave Ushijima a look as if he had just said the most hilarious joke of all times. Ushijima was looking at him with a very serious expression. Opening titles with a lyrical soundtrack started playing on the screen. 

“I respect your path, Oikawa."

At this very moment, Oikawa inhaled and forgot to exhale. He froze; that wasn't funny anymore. Something big was coming, and he wasn't ready. Now it was going to turn out that Ushiwaka was abducted by aliens, and the person talking to Oikawa right now was just a not very convincing clone.

“I no longer think you should have come to Shiratorizawa."

Well. That's it. A clone indeed. 

“You really want to bring that up now?” Oikawa shivered and looked around warily.

“I've always been thinking about that,” Ushijima said thoughtfully. "You heard about Hizashi Chihiro?"

"He's... leaving the national team due to injury?"

Ushijima nodded and looked down at his own hands gripping the remote.

“I… a lot has happened during this time, Oikawa. They wrote him off quickly. I can't even imagine what it feels like. When what you invest in the most ricochets at you. I don't understand this feeling, and it makes me angry. But Hizashi doesn't want to give up on volleyball, and I still want to play with him. Is it so bad that back then, I just really wanted to play with you?

Ushijima looked up as if he were once again plucking up the courage to look at Oikawa. Their gazes met, and Oikawa had to make a huge effort not to turn away. All of this was hard to hear. The weariness in Ushijima's eyes was no longer barely noticeable: now, uncovered, it made his face completely different. And Oikawa didn't like this change.

“No,” he answered quietly. "I think no."

An idyllic family scene was already unfolding on the screen. Ushijima leaned back on the couch and they both stared at the screen. 

They talked til midnight, about everything, about important, shitty and funny things that happened in their lives in recent years. Sometimes they interrupted to comment on what was happening in the movies. Oikawa's never thought that Ushijima might not only be direct, but also frank. Or maybe he just went through a lot to become like this.

At some point, Oikawa lay down on the couch, unable to resist the onset of sleepiness any longer, and Ushijima began stroking his hair; it felt unexpectedly nice. And that's how it all began. They reached out to each other. Ushijima was gentle, careful and needed warmth. Sometimes night does strange things to people. If you just let them happen.

12:28 p.m. **Shittykawa** : 

iwachan, ushiwaka is coming with me !! tell makki and mattsun not to dishonor me !!

12:35 p.m. **Iwa-chan** :

You're doing a great job at that yourself.

12:35 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

meeean iwachan

12:36 p.m. **Iwa-chan** :

Is this serious?

Oikawa frowned and locked the phone, putting it in his pocket. He didn't know what to say. Everything was somewhat… different. But it was rather a pleasant "different". A slightly euphoric "different". The same feeling when something unusual happens in your life, out of the ordinary, and suddenly you feel free, capable of anything. And you have absolutely no idea what to do with this feeling. 

The meeting point was their favorite cafe near Iwaizumi's studio. Ushijima followed Oikawa like a silent shadow. Oikawa still had to get used to this manner of his. Everything went well: Iwaizumi did not give Ushijima a single sizzling glance, they ordered food, chatted a little, Makki and Mattsun came...

"Hello, sorry, that traffic jam was horrible," Makki said, looking around everyone present. "Oh, hello. Ushijima Wakatoshi?" He and Mattsun took their seats. "I remember you."

“Me too,” Ushijima bowed slightly to each of them.

“Oh my God,” Makki said suddenly.

"Yes, Dear?" Mattsun responded. 

"Wait a minute ..." Makki looked at Ushijima, then at Oikawa. “Don't tell me that you… fuck,” he lowered his voice, “Did you two have sex?"

Oikawa felt like his guts instantly froze from horror, and then just as quickly thawed and boiled. Perhaps his embarrassment was already very obvious, because Makki covered his mouth with his hand in a realizing gesture.

“Yes,” Ushijima replied cautiously and looked at Oikawa with a "what's the big deal?" face.

"How did you…"

“It’s impossible to explain,” Mattsun nodded proudly, “You can only feel it."

Makki burst into laughter; Mattsun giggled meanly beside him.

"Oh my god ... I just .... I can't believe it, ” Makki said through laughter. "And Ushijima's like… "yes" … with a poker face!"

Iwaizumi tactfully hid a chuckle behind a cough.

"If I ask "How?", will he also reply?"

Mattsun straightened his back, made a frowning expression and replied, mimicking Ushijima:

"Yes."

Iwaizumi burst into his fist, the traitor. Makki almost slid under the table. Oikawa hid his face in his hands. He made a huge, huge mistake. Ushijima was probably not ready to hang out with these two imposing mememakers, and now he will be gripped by a culture shock he'll never manage to recover from. When the laughter died down and Makki crawled out from under the table, Oikawa finally tried to look at Ushijima. Ushijima was smiling slightly.

“My directness always amuses people,” he said. "It's nice to watch this."

Everyone fell quiet and nodded approvingly. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief, although he was just as surprised at the statement. He continued to get to know Ushijima from completely different sides. But he felt that now is the right time for this. Now, and by no means earlier.

"Are you going to finish your carrots?" Ushijima asked. Oikawa bit his lip, hiding a happy smile, and pushed the plate closer to him.

"So are you guys dating?" Makki asked as they were finishing their meals.

“You look good together,” Mattsun shrugged.

“Shut up,” Oikawa breathed out peacefully.

“We're not dating,” Ushijima stood up to pick up his coat from the hanger. “But I like Oikawa,” he added seriously.

Oikawa suddenly found the tea leaves at the bottom of his empty cup very entertaining. So, so entertaining. He could even look at them closer and hide his face which was burning with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry,” Iwaizumi winced. "I mean, you have my blessing".

"You had sex with Oikawa, and you finish his carrots. I think it will work out,” Makki nodded.

“Thank you,” Ushijima thanked him sincerely.

2:45 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

it was awful iwachan but it was beautiful

2:45 p.m. **Iwa-chan** :

I know right.

2:46 p.m. **Shittykawa** : 

iwachan you seriously bless me and ushiwaka

2:48 p.m. **Iwa-chan** :

Weird, huh? If someone told me back in high school that things would turn out like this, I would have punched them.

2:48 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

god if I someone told me at my eighteen that in the future ushiwaka would eat my carrots I would spit in this person's face

2:48 p.m. **Shittykawa** :

ahghaha 

In the evening, Oikawa was back at Ushijima's apartment. Ushijima put on his sweater again and gave Oikawa one, too. Large in size, but very, very warm.

Ushijima washed the dishes after dinner, while Oikawa sat and just stared at him.

“You know, Ushiwaka-chan, I always kind of hated you."

“We were just high schoolers,” Ushijima shrugged.

"Well, till yesterday I was sure I hated you. Do you understand?"

Ushijima turned off the tap, wiped his hands with a towel, and turned to him. He was wearing a floral apron, looking ridiculous and very cute.

"I do. Or maybe I don't. I've always wanted to be like you,” Ushijima said. He walked over and sat down next to Oikawa, reaching out to hug him. Oikawa slipped into the embrace and buried his face in Ushijima's shoulder.

"I'm a slow learner. But I learn. It took me a while to... start to understand people around me and be closer to them. But you," Ushijima ran his hand over Oikawa's back. "You have always been perfect. Always."

“Next time remind me to never start deep conversations with you again in my life,” Oikawa murmured. He was glad they weren't facing each other at that moment, otherwise he just wouldn’t take all these feelings. 

"I've been thinking about you a lot. Feels like I've never stopped... I've always wondered if you were watching my games."

Oikawa chuckled to Ushijima's neck.

"Like I had nothing else to do. I have my own life, you know." 

"You've been watching me".

"Yes".

Yes, Oikawa didn't miss a single game. He followed the events in the volleyball world, so it was natural. Watching and pretending the distant Ushijima Wakatoshi has nothing to do with Oikawa's past. Just for Ushijima to return to Oikawa's life and change everything in a single night.

"Will you stay the night to have sex?"

"What?" Oikawa pulled back in surprise. "I'm not…"

"Or was it bad?"

"It was good," Oikawa leaned in and rubbed his nose against Ushijima's cheek. "I'll just stay, okay? Because I want to stay."

“Okay,” Ushijima replied, barely a whisper. And kissed him. 


End file.
